The capabilities with which mobile devices can be configured have led many users to carry around just a single device capable of performing functions previously performed by multiple different devices. A single mobile device can, for instance, function as a cellular telephone, portable media player, portable gaming console, remote control, garage door opener, flashlight, camera, and so on.
Use of mobile devices as cameras, in particular, has become largely commonplace. The portability that enables mobile devices to fit conveniently in pockets, purses, and the like, also makes them an attractive camera option to carry around for taking pictures at practically any time, e.g., on trips. When on a trip, however, one person in a group of people (or a small subset of the group) is oftentimes designated as, or takes the initiative to be, the group's photographer. By doing so, photographers are often left out of the photographs, e.g., because he or she is behind the camera. Although conventional techniques may enable a user to add photographers back into photographs as part of post-processing, doing so may be time-consuming. Consequently, users may avoid adding photographers back into their photos.